


The day three Captains fainted

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Just wait for it.





	The day three Captains fainted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

Another year later and Ichigo was pacing the floor of the corridor in Squad 4’s healing rooms, he’d just found out that his girlfriend had been in the middle of some training with Squad 2 when she’d been brought to the Squad 4 barracks after a bout of dizziness and loss of consciousness.

 

“Kurosaki! Any news?” Ichigo looked up to see the Captains of Squads 3, 6, 8 and 9, with the Lieutenants of Squads 10, 7 and 13 along with Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa the 3rd and 5th seats of Squad 11.

 

“What are you all doing here?” He asked, it was a strange collection and he was sure that all Squads were accounted for except Squads 1, 2 and 12 as they were already in Squad 4’s barracks and Captain Unohana was in the healing room with Ravyn.

 

“I’m enquiring after my Lieutenant.” Byakuya spoke slowly as if speaking to a child; Ichigo just rolled his eyes and looked towards the others.

 

“It seems that Ravyn made a bigger impression on the different Squads than she thought.” Rukia stated when no one was forthcoming with why exactly they were there.

 

“We’re just here ‘cause she’s the Captain’s sparring partner and he’d be depressed if anything happened to her.” Ikkaku spoke finally as his companion nodded before looking at his reflection in the window. Ichigo was about to say something when the door opened and the Captain of Squad 4 appeared, followed by 7th seat Yamada Hanataro.

 

“Oh my, you seem to have multiplied.” Unohana smiled softly, “Lieutenant Redbird will be fine, although in a few months she will have to stop going on missions and training.”

 

“Why?” Ichigo asked, he found it strange that if Ravyn was perfectly alright why she would have to stop training in a few months. Unohana just continued to smile as she turned to face him solely.

 

“Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to become a father in around 7 months.” Ichigo felt his mind go blank. He was going to be a father? He was going to be a dad in 7 months? Wait! Ravyn was pregnant! His world went black and he was sure he heard “Kuchiki-taicho!”, “Abarai-taicho!” and “Ikkaku!” along with his name.

 

- _Welcome to fatherhood King!_ -


End file.
